Incognito Era
The Incognito Era began in the 26th century and continues up to the late 27th century. Description The Incognito Era was centered around the Spartan supersoldiers who were part Incognito Company,or centered around those involved with the Company. However, it also revolves around those who survived Experiment Gladiator and Project GLADIUS. Most of the supersoldiers involved in these events participate in them after the Human-Covenant war, with the exception of the first years of their deployment(s). The universe also focuses on others who have made an impact on the universe, and this Expanded Universe's timeline will end in 2652, one-hundred years after Installation 04 was destroyed. |-| Events= Eras There are four eras in the Incognito Era; The Human Covenant War, the Post-War Era, the Created Crisis, and the Advancement Era, when humanity has fully shifted to a Tier-2 civilization by 2652. H2A9.png|Human-Covenant War|linktext="Genocide" JSMPic992.png|Post-War|linktext="It's not over" CreatedCrisis.PNG|Created Crisis|linktext="Betrayal" AdvancementEra.PNG|Advancement Era|linktext="The Mantle" Timeline 2501 SDS Solace Defense Systems is founded. 2525 Harvest Contact with Harvest is lost. Project GLADIUS' Deployment Being deployed a week after the original Spartan-II's, Project GLADIUS was sent by ONI to take out the Insurrection on Harmony. Managing to push back the rebels, they were quickly resisted when the Insurrectionist's witnessed two of them be killed by a rocket launcher. 2538 Operation: THRONE Hannah-119 and many marines participated in Operation: THRONE, where they had to sabotage a CCS-class carrier, with Hannah making every Marine evacuate after she activated the bomb, and then the SPARTAN-II jumped out of the CCS-class carrier and was taken into the UNSC Humanity's Privilege. 2540 Incognito Company's Deployment When the Company was first deployed onto the battlefield, they were deployed onto a Covenant-occupied world of Sheildum, where a large amount of the Spartan's were killed by the Covenant, with others going missing. Because of this, the surviving Fireteams were separated for a large period of time, resulting in Fireteams Gamma Two, Delta Two and Iota Three being confirmed KIA after the battle was over. However, an Covenant Anti-Air Gun was destroyed by Fireteam Gamma One, which allowed for more UNSC to get to the world. Sheildum Sheildum is retaken from the Covenant by the UNSC. 2541 Rogue Participant 2 goes rogue, killing all in the Experiment, including his teammates. 2551 MJOLNIR Fireteam Gamma One receives news of being pulled out of their Garrisons, and head to Earth. They are given Mark-V MJOLNIR Armor, and their team's name is changed to Anchor Team. Geoff-I394 goes through the same ordeal and is sent to fight the Insurrection. 2552 The Fall of Reach Anchor Team participated in the Fall of Reach, managing to escape later on. Beta Hydri VI Beta Hydri VI is attacked by the Covenant, and is partially glassed, due to UNSC forces finally managing to fend off the forces there. Anchor Team is sent to fend off Covenant forces on the world, and to also assist UNSC forces in evacuating civilians. New Mombasa Anchor Team fight on New Mombasa, and they also manage to escape, with one of their own being injured. Jox Regdinal drives a Scorpion tank into the leg of a Scarab, knocking it off balance, giving Jay-I425 the chance to board the vehicle. 2553 2554 Completion Anchor Team and multiple other candidates complete their Spartan-IV training. 2555 The Great Exposing ONI is embarrassed after being hacked by the United Rebel Front, where it exposes many of ONI's secrets. ONI counters by hacking the URF's mainframe, and discover Experiment Gladiator's files. ONI exposes this to the public, and questions arise within the URF. ONI decides to wait this out, and the infighting begins. The Rebel Civil War Disgusted at their leaders, a quarter of the URF revolts and fights back, but denies aid from the UNSC. This group calls itself The Hand Of Shadow, and they manage to kill many UNSC and URF personnel. The Hand Of Shadow manages to build up a fleet of 20-30 ships. 2556 Fireteam Tigrus A proposal is released to ONI demanding to reactivate the Spartan-III Program. However, it is denied, despite ONI's recent creation of Delta Company. ONI compromises and creates Fireteam Tigrus, equipped with the highly experimental Gen-2.1 MJOLNIR. Creation The UNSC AI Maria is created, and is first deployed on the UNSC Ship the Spartan's Prayer, and is known as the ship's "Smart" AI. 2557 Fireteam Tigrus's Deployment Fireteam Tigrus is deployed, where they prove themselves to be quite effective and ruthless in combat. Design The Gen-2.1 Armor is designed and built. 2558 Hral Torumai Anchor Team, and some of Project GLADIUS, were attacked by Hral Torumai's Covenant, known as The Prophets Vengeance. Two of Project GLADIUS went MIA. The Second Battle of Requiem Anchor Team partook on Requiem, performing adequately. However, Randolph-I335 is killed. Micheal Tassur and Aaron Pila's first mission as Spartans, against the Covenant, is located on the Shield World. Beta Hydri VI Spartan-I303, who had been fighting the Insurrection on Beta Hydri VI for four years, meets up with Anchor Team and is assisted in fighting the Insurrectionist threat. Installation 02 Adam-I420 had been sent on a mission by ONI to investigate Installation 02 for promeathean activity. He, along with Marines Sgt. Frederick Tyranian and Pt. Torin Qedue landed on the Installation, and while no promeatheans were found, they did find Covenant. Being outnumbered, Torin took several plasma shots to the head. Tyranian had been shot in the leg several times, and Adam managed to get to safety before fighting off the enemy. Adam ended up calling for backup, but the pelican was shot down by the Covenant's Air-to-air guns, and Adam and Tyranian were stranded, much like Anchor Team. Adam was stranded for months. However, Anchor Team had left Beta Hydri VI and they had a run-in a with a Guardian, where they would have to fight against many Promeatheans, with Fred being shot through the head. Earth After Cortana and her created took control of earth, Peter-I357 ended up fighting off as many promeatheans as he could, managing to escape to New Seattle. 2559 Cryo After Anchor Team's Pelican ran out of fuel, the four went into cryo after noticing that the Pelican had cryo pods. Tassur's Death Micheal Tassur supports Spartan-I303 and helps place charges on a Promethean base, but is killed in the line of fire. 2560 Resolution The Created conflict ends. Postpone The UNSC and ONI postpone Smart AI production, due to the Created conflict. Return Humans who fled return to Earth and begin to rebuild. 2562 Installation 06 Fireteam Beta Three and multiple UNSC forces are sent to Installation 06 to take out a Created Remnant. During this, they meet 16807 Remorseful Patience. A flood outbreak is released on the Installation and Zealous Patience assists with containing the outbreak. Waking Up Anchor Team woke up from cryo three years later, where they found Earth surrounded by destroyed ships, and where Spartans IIs and IIIs are in hiding, while the Spartan-IVs are dying off in a massive scale, and where the galaxy is scarred by the Human-Created conflict. Sacrifice After landing on Earth and discovering those who had decided to rebuild Earth, Anchor Team was immediately sent to recover a stolen slipspace drive from rebel hands. Discovering that it was weaponized, they prepared to bring it back to HQ. However, surrounded and overwhelmed, Kal volunteers as a sacrifice. Jay, however, pushes Kal away from the drive, and tells the rest of the team to run. The explosion kills those who surrounded Jay. Aftermath Anchor Team and Fireteam Beta Three meet up and clear the area of Jay's death for any enemy unit. None are found, and I425's body is missing. Anchor Team files a report to ONI, and a memorial is built at the site of the explosion. Little do they know, however, is that he survived and was sent to the Perseus Arm. 2563 I425's Return Jay returns to the Orion Arm in a mysterious forerunner shuttle craft. The Spartan-III is taken to Midnight Facility and tortured heavily, up until his mysterious release. Operation:Cobra New Seattle is invaded by the Insurrection. Kal is found dead with one shrapnel wound, two knife wounds, and fifteen bullets in his chest. Adam and Jayne manage to escape the city before the insurgency detonates a HAVOK Nuke in the city. Peter-I357 is injured. 2564 Operation: ABOMINATION Jay-I425 is redeployed into the Perseus Arm on an ancient forerunner planet. However, during a fight with a Covenant Remnant, the flood attacks and overwhelms them, and Jay is killed by the Flood and infected. Unsteady alliance After being stranded in Deep Space for some time, the UNSC Dagger of Despair is boarded by Mr. Black. Forming and unsteady alliance, he makes a deal with the crew that if they do some things for him, he won't summon his "friends" to kill him. He takes particular interest in two Spartans, Adam-I420 and Jayne-I428. Black takes them with him to Station Delphi, in the Groombridge 23 system. There they find dead humans and Covenant soldiers, but more concerning was mutated versions of each side. Knowing what it is, Jayne informs them both and says they should leave. However, Adam objects, thinking that the Flood Forms could die easily. Immediately after he says this, the Flood forms wake up and attack. The group begins to run, with Black shooting Adam in the back with his Plasma Rifle. Adam almost dies from blood loss, but is devoured by the Flood. Jayne manages to get back to the ship, finding that the Dagger of Despair had been waiting for the three to return. The ship, with it's proper coordinates, went into Slipspace, and Jayne reports Anchor Team's latest casualty. She goes to Persia IX and is killed later on in the Fall Of Persia IX. 2572 IV's Reactivation The Spartan-IVs are reactivated, and are first deployed to Installation 00 and are overwhelmed by the Flood. During this time, other Spartan-IVs are sent to Earth to help rebuild. 2574 Spartan-IV Wave Another wave of Spartan-IVs are trained and are deployed to Earth for defense. Memorial A memorial is made for the Spartan-IVs who died in the Created conflict. Micheal Tassur is mentioned in the memorial. 2575 2576 Treaty The United Rebel Front signs a treaty with the Unified Earth Government and becomes known as the United Colonial Separatists, being given control of Harvest, which had been re-terraformed. 2577 2578 2579 Execution After the Hand Of Shadow captured a group of UNSC and Sword Of Sanghelios officials, they publicly execute them, using flamethrowers to do so. 2580 2581 2582 2583 2584 2585 2586 2587 2588 2589 Repopulation Reach is recolonized. 2590 2591 2592 Reach Reach re-establishes it's military importance, this time having enough powerful weapons to keep it from falling once more. 2593 2594 2595 2596 2597 2598 The Fall Of Persia IX The Banished surprise the UNSC by attacking Persia IX and glass the planet, killing thousands. This triggers the Human-Banished war, one that would only last for two years. Jayne-I428 is killed in the attack. 2599 2600 Conclusion The Human-Banished War ends. Entertainment A new video game, ODST, is released, where people play as an ODST and fight against the Insurrection. The game is a smash-hit, being rated 10/10 by critics, with many real ODSTs proclaiming that it was "authentic," and that it felt like the game was true to what the Human-Covenant War was like. 2601 2602 2603 2604 Tests Humanity discovers ancient Forerunner terraforming technology and begin experimenting with it. 2605 2606 2607 Terraforming Humanity's testing pays off, and they manage to create a small artificial world that ONI deems "Outpost 33". Small groups of human colonists come to the planet. 2608 Failure ONI, confident in humanity's technology, attempt to build another world, however, this ends in catastrophic failure, with one of the UNSC's ships being partially terraformed. The head of ONI, furious, deploys operatives to find more Intel on terraforming. 2625 The Fall of Beta Hydri VI Beta Hydri VI is glassed by the The Hand Of Shadow, whom had a stolen Sword Of Sanghelios ship to do so. The UNSC and the Swords of Sanghelios go to war against the Hand Of Shadow. 2627 Destruction The Hand Of Shadow hijack a UNSC orbital station above Sheildum, and use it's orbital MACs to cause havoc on the world. While the UNSC attempts to retake Sheildum, the Hand Of Shadow manage to push back the UNSC and declare Sheildum as property of the Hand Of Shadow. 2630 Remnant & Fall of the UNSC ONI engineers discover a strange anomaly in their computers, finding the remnant of the AI Cortana. The AI soon disable and deletes everything in ONI's database, and soon begins to wreak havoc across the UNSC's colonies, spreading propaganda and giving each system lies on what is going on throughout the galaxy. Because of this massive, unintended misinformation campaign, the human colonies begin a civil war, and after the war, the UNSC is reduced to hundreds of smaller factions each made up of former systems/colonies. Seeing this as an opportunity, the Covenant Remnants and the Banished take this as an opportunity to begin another mass genocide of the human race. |-| Stories= These are the stories in the Incognito Era. If you have made one for this universe, please add it, with your username as well. *Halo: Incognito Spartan - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Warrior's Gladius - JayStopMotionAndMore |-| Characters= Note: These are all characters who have pages. If you want to see if there are any other characters that do not have pages, click here or here... UNSC Other *Dennis Blanchard *Will Terlin ODSTs *Terri Salow Spartans Incognito Company *Jay-I425 *Kal-I338 *Jayne-I428 *Adam-I420 *Randolph-I335 *Tal-I301 *Rick-I331 *Geoff-I394 *Peter-I357 *Juan-I401 *Spartan-I303 *Lisa-I332 *Julia-I346 Spartan-IVs *Jox Regdinal *Micheal Tassur *Aaron Pila *Ráhel Kata Spartan-IIs *Jess-007 Project GLADIUS *Hannah-119 Gamma Company *Robert-G010 Delta Company *Jack-D006 *Jason-D002 *John-D022 *Derek-D119 AI *Maria Covenant *Hral Torumai *Dez' Morsov Insurrection *Participant 1 *Participant 2 *Johnathen Packard *Mr. Black Forerunner AI *16807 Remorseful Patience |-| Factions= * (Active) **The Organization (Active) **Project GLADIUS (Disbanded) **Incognito Company (Disbanded) ** (Disbanded) **Delta Company (Disbanded) * (Disbanded) **The Prophet's Vengeance (Disbanded) * (Active) * (Active, now known as the United Colonial Seperatists as of 2576) **Beta Hydri VI Insurrection (Disbanded) **Persia IX Insurrection (Disbanded) **Hydra System Insurrection (Unknown) **Concord Insurrection (Disbanded) **Experiment Gladiator (Disbanded) *The Hand Of Shadow (Active) **Falaknuma Insurrection (Disbanded) *Other **Solace Defense Systems |-| SPARTAN Generations= JSMPic995.png|Spartan-IIs|linktext="We are scarred. You? You just wait." AnchorTeamSPI.JPG|Spartan-IIIs|linktext="If we weren't ready, we'd be dead by now." JSMPic99.PNG|Spartan-IVs|linktext="Aand this is how we all die." Spartan-IIs The Spartan-IIs in the Incognito Era are mostly from Project GLADIUS, but also several others as well. Spartan-IIIs The Spartan-IIIs were often sent to their death, while some others would be marked as significant candidates to either become Headhunters or be given Mark-V MJOLNIR. There are also the later Spartan-IIIs of Delta Company. Spartan-IVs The Spartan-IVs were countless, the most common kind of Spartan up until 2559, until they became as rare as the Spartan-IIs. However, Fireteam Tigrus was created, where they manage to use experimental Gen-2 MJOLNIR suits. |-| News= All the news you can get for the Incognito Era! Rules There aren't really many rules, except for these things: (1) Stories Stories can be highly debatable. It depends on how the story is told, and what characters there are. I don't really care on what storytelling you use, and honestly, you can tell the story the way you want. However, it must be at least 4-5 sentences before being added to the stories part of the page. (2) Be canon-friendly Despite that this is an expanded universe, don't go overboard, and at least have the character either get killed before the Created conflict, or you will have to have the character go through the conflict, and please note that in 2562, the Created had been defeated for some time at that point. Also, please follow the timeline above. And don't go beyond the year 2652. That's when the timeline ends. '(3) Expand' I don't mind if you join other universes, and I certainly don't mind if you make pages outside of the Incognito Era! '(4) Have Fun' But of course, we wouldn't be writing if it wasn't fun, now would we? Make sure to have lots of fun when contributing! '(5) Be kind/polite' If there is an accidental retcon in a new contributor's article, kindly point it out, without, well, scaring them off. Don't just say, "Ermahgerd, yer artecle suks yeo need to delete evrythng." Don't do that, just point out the mistake. (6) Bulletin When you join, please put on your user page so people know that your part of the Incognito Era, and so you receive news for the Incognito Era. Members/contributors The following is the list of members/contributors for the Incognito Era JayStopMotionAndMore Creator and contributor. Hello. I created this universe, and I currently have made the majority of the pages in this universe. Maybe it's because the other contributors have better things to do, I don't know. I try to be pretty light-hearted most of the time. That's all I'm gonna say. I think. Yes. Join us. biojayfan Co-creator and occasional contributor He co-created this universe, but hasn't contributed all too much. Strange... HollowFactor Contributor Has contributed to the universe in the form of the Spartan-IV RÁHEL KATA. Distant Tide Contributor Fairly talented user, has contributed well to the universe, especially to the Gen-2.1 MJOLNIR page, and has also become a Site Patroller. Has stepped down from participation to continue his own projects. S-D379 Contributor Hey there! I'm S-D379, and one of the Site Patrollers around here. Decided to become a contributor to Incognito Era after a small crossover with my own EU, thanks Jay! Hope I won't disappoint you folks. Sign-Up You wanna join? Just ask me right here, or on the Halo Fanon discord, or, on my discord as well! Also, don't steal my cake. That means you, !! Category:Expanded Universe